


N is for Nymph

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: The A,B,Cs of Mythical Creatures and Monsters [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Nymphs & Dryads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Kiyoko is being forced into a marriage until the King of the Forest lays claim to her.





	N is for Nymph

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spring_Emerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/gifts).



> Spring requested some Nymph+SugaKiyo over on tumblr! I hope you like it
> 
> Feel free to drop by and offer up a mythical creature+ship on tumblr (or here!)  
> http://thatishogwash.tumblr.com/

“Where are you running off to Tadashi?”  Asahi asked as his younger brother run past him.  Tadashi nearly tripped over his own feet, unuse to his added height and the long limbs that came with adolescence, as he stopped and turned to Asahi with a sheepish but excited look.

 

“They said the King came into town to speak to the elders.”  Tadashi explained quickly before he was being called away by an excited but nervous looking Hitoka.  Shimizu waved to her younger sister, who gave her a sunny smile in return before the two younger siblings ran off together.

 

Shimizu looked up and exchanged a look with Asahi, who’s brows were pinched with worry.  Everyone knew that the King did not reference the man who lived in the castle two weeks journey from their small coastal town.  The King had always meant the King of the Forest and he had never come into town, never had such direct contact with the townspeople.

 

By the time Shimizu and Asahi made their way to the village elders house there was already a large grouping of people, talking amongst themselves.  Shimizu never liked crowds and Asahi was the same so they stood at the edges and Shimizu let the gentle blacksmith use his height to look over the crowd.

 

“I think he’s already left.”  Asahi said softly, looking as if he was trying to hide his disappointment and failing at it.  Ever since Asahi overtook his father's job as the head blacksmith he had very little time to go out in the forest.

 

“Why would he come into town?” Shimizu asked, watching as the group slowly dispersed.  She hid her smile behind her hand as she listened to them all talk about how regal and strong and handsome the King had looked.  If only they knew.

 

“Ah, miss Kiyoko and young Azumane, just who I was about to send for.”  An elder said, frowning slightly as he looked at the pair of them. Asahi stiffened next to Shimizu as they were both asked to follow the elder into the house.  “As you might have heard, the King visited us today. Apparently he has a problem with your upcoming nuptials.”

 

It had been decided a month prior by both their parents that they would marry.  Asahi was the eldest Azumane male child while Shimizu was the eldest female in her family.  They had known each other since birth and had grown quite close over the years. Shimizu thought that, under different circumstances, she would have no problem marrying Asahi.  There was no romantic love shared between them but he was soft spoken and warm hearted, he didn’t drink excessively and he was quite handsome.

 

But Shimizu spent time within the depths of the forest, as had Asahi and they both knew what true love felt like now.  They were not happy about their parents meddling but they were a small village and it wasn’t uncommon. Neither were inclined to argue with their family.  Shimizu had spent many nights trying to work up the courage but the words failed her.

 

“He has a problem with it, sir?”  Asahi asked, the words coming out slow and uneasy.  Shimizu pressed a reassuring hand to his arm.

 

“He laid claim to you, to Shimizu.”  The Elder looked uncomfortable as he admitted this before he leaned forward and spoke in a quieter tone.  “I will not allow you to be forced into a union against your wishes, the other Elders wish not to upset the King but I cannot allow it if you feel threatened in some way.”  Shimizu stared in shock at the Elder.

 

The King has laid claim to her?  But that made no sense at all. Shimizu knew the King fairly well, as did Asahi, and it was not her the King had ever showed interest in.

 

The whole situation reminded her of a smiling Nymph and suddenly Shimizu felt a sense of relief ease all her tension away.  She felt like she could breathe properly for the first time in a month.

 

“If you’ll excuse me?  I’d like to speak with him.”  Shimizu smiled at the worried looking Elder.  “He won’t force me to do anything I don’t want to, I’ll even take Asahi.”  The Elder looked relieved as he glanced at the wide breadth of the young blacksmiths shoulders.  When people looked at Asahi they never expected him to be a pacifist, he looked quite wild and strong.

 

Shimizu and Asahi walked out of the Elders house, towards the forest.  Asahi had a frown on his face but they didn’t speak until they were safely away from any ears that might hear them.  Well, human ears that was.

 

“Why would he do that?”  Asahi asked, sounding miserable.

 

“Because he couldn’t lay claim to you.”  Shimizu answered simply, watching out the corner of her eye as Asahi turned bright red.  Shimizu had known Asahi since they were little, she loved him as if he were her own brother and she never minded that his preferences laid with males.  There were those in the village that would not accept that and so he kept it secret.

 

They came upon an open meadow, overflowing with bright flowers.  Off to the side, closer to the trees, sat the King himself with his white deer.  The entire village knew now to hung the white deer, for they belonged to the King.  They could grow as big as a workhorse, the one that laid behind the King certainly was as big as a horse, with pure white antlers that were covered in moss and flowers.

 

In the middle of the meadow was laughter.  Two small white fawns were frolicking with a Wood Nymph, who was laughing as he lead them around on a chase.

 

Shimizu broke off with Asahi, who went over to the King.  Both of them drawn to the forest creature as if pulled by a magnet.

 

“Shimizu!”  The Wood Nymph, Suga, called out happily.  The fawns jumped around him before going back to their mother, who was grazing close by.  Suga stopped in front of Shimizu, a pleased smile on his face as he looked over at her. “How did my plan play out?”

 

“How did you get Daichi to agree to it?”  Shimizu asked instead of answering Suga. Suga motioned over to the King, who was now sitting next to Asahi.  There was no space left between the two of them and the stiffness that had been ever present in Asahi’s shoulders was gone.

 

“As if it was difficult.”  Suga grinned, clearly satisfied with how his plan worked out.  Genders mattered very little to Wood Nymphs and Forest Kings and Daichi had been clearly courting Asahi for years.

 

A month ago Shimizu had come to Suga, explaining the wedding her parents and the Azumane’s had set up.  She had been upset but Suga had assured her everything would turn out fine in the end. She hadn’t believed he meant this would happen.  With the Kings claim on her no one would attempt to wed her again. It would be unacceptable for any young woman to not get married and start a family of her own, but now Shimizu had an excuse not to.  As a man, Asahi had a little more leeway. He could feign a broken heart and he had three younger brothers who could provide enough children to satisfy his parents.

 

Daichi was young, as far as his king went, though he was older than even the village Elders.  He did not interfere with the affairs of mortals, except sometimes he helped the crops along when winter came early or he showed lost children the way home.  Laying claim to Asahi would have damaged Asahi’s reputation but Daichi would not be able to sit back and allow them to get married.

 

Daichi reached out and gently laced his fingers with Asahi’s, laughing at the other man's blushing face.

 

Shimizu turned back to Suga, watched his profile as he watched his King and Asahi flirt with each other.  Suga was beautiful as Nymphs usually were. Pale skin with silver hair and a laugh that made flowers bloom.

 

Shimizu had been in love with him since she was a young girl and he had asked a favor of the Forest King for her.  Shimizu knew Suga well enough to know that the Nymph would not have interfered if the marriage was what Shimizu had wanted, but it had not been and he had easily fixed the situation.

 

Shimizu stepped forward and brushed a soft kiss over the swell of Suga’s cheek.  Suga’s grin fell away as he pressed a hand over his cheek, turning to look at Shimizu with wide eyes.

 

Suddenly Suga was smiling widely, a bright and warm expression that had Shimizu’s own cheeks heating up as flowers bloomed brighter and bigger around the Nymphs feet.


End file.
